The Fallen and Betrayed
by Ninimaru Uzumaki
Summary: What happens when Sauske returns to the village... with the Akutski!
1. The Question

( Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!)

Chapter 1: The Question

~ Naruto's POV ~

" Am I ready for this?" I asked

" yes, Naruto, you are" replied Shikimaru

" yeah, man, don't sweat it." Choji added.

" yeah, go for it!" said Sai, who then gave me a smack on the ass. I replied to this by punching him.

" Dude! What the hell!!" I said angrily. " That is really bad, Sai!!"

" Oh sorry..." said Sai akwardly.

" Ok then...i'm going for it!"

I jumped down from the roof and started walking the streets of Konoha. I was now, at the age of 15, facing the greatest challenge in my whole life. I think my knees were shaking, but i couldn't tell. Thats when i saw her. She was sitting in front of a coffee shop, reading a book. Sakura Haruno. The love of my life. This was it. This is the moment.

I walked up and said, " Hey Sakura-chan."

She looked up from her book and smiled at me.

" Hello, Naruto," She replied kindly. " How have you been?"

" Good. Listen Sakura," I said. " I have to ask you something..."

" Yes?"

" Well, its just that, well the Festival of the Hokage is coming up," I stumbled out. " and i was wondering if-

" Of course i'll go with you Naruto." She said

My face lit up. " Really!? Ok , i'll pick you up tommorow at seven. see you then." Then I ran to tell Shikimaru and the guys. Man, i'm so happy right now. Nothing could go wrong....

~ Sauske's POV ~

I stared at the village. The same village that made my brother to kill our entire clan. The village that drove him insane and, eventually, to his death! I hate this fucking place. We all sat on the outskirts of the village.

"you sure with this, Sauske," said Madura Uchiha, leader of the Akutski, with a wiked grin. ' i mean, it is your village."

"NO! Its the village that killed my brother, and i will kill them all!" i said with anger. "Now when does it start?"

" Ok, Ok, we leave tommorow during their Festavil of the Hokage. Tommorow...IT BEGINS!!" replied Madura.

Good tommorow is the day. The day I've been waiting for since the begining of my training. My day of revenge! And it all starts with... The destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village!!!


	2. The Festival

Chaptar 2: The Festival

~ Naruto's POV~

I trying to get ready for my date with Sakura. After a long time thinking, I decide to wear my regular jacket (opened), my black T-shirt with the Konoha symbol on it, and my regular pants with my sandals. My last decision was to tie my headband around my arm (thank you, Shikimaru). With one last look in the mirror, I saw that i looked good. Then I looked at the clock. 6:55!!! I'm supposed to pick sakura up at seven!!! SHIT!! I had to run. I grabbed my keys and flew out of my apartment.

I'm gliding over Konoha, jumping roof to roof. I can see the village getting ready for the Festavil. I had no time to stare, I was late. I finally reached Sakura's house. I looked at my watch. 7:04, not to bad. I rang the bell. Sakura answered. She looked gorgeous! She was wearing a black shirt with pink flowers on it, a pink tutu, and to finish it off she had on her sandels.

" How do i look?" she asked

" Wow, Sakura, you look...wonderful!" I said in admiration.

" Thanks, now lets go!" She said while grabbing my hand.

She then dashed towards the Festival, with me in tow. We ran, but i didin't mind. As long as I was with her i was happy. We made it to the Festavil right when it began. The begining was a big parade in honor of the Hokage, Tsunade. I saw her on a float, already drinking. Shizune sat beside her, looking worried. I laughed to myself thing how hammered she was going to get, and how big of a hangover she have tommorow. I chuckled.

I pulled Sakura through the crowd and went up to one of the stands. I ordered something for her and me. we walked away eating our snacks. I saw many couples in the full swing of the party. Shikimaru was with Ino. Kiba with Hinata. Tenten with Neji. Even the ones without dates were having fun. Choji, Lee, and Sai were playing a Festival game and laughing. I smiled. Its good to see people having fun.

I saw Kakashi and all of our sesei's walking around, monitoring the scene, but also having fun. The only person i didin't see was Shino, who is probaly somewhere being emo. But i wouldn't let that ruin my fun with Sakura. There was some upbeat music playing around the whole place.

" Hey, let's dance." Said Sakura while pulling me towards her.

" Oh, ok." I said, blushing a little.

It was at that exact moment that the light hit sakura, making her look even more stunning. That when i did something stupid. I kissed her. Ounce I realized what i was doing, i pulled away. It was akward for a minute. Then she pulled me back in. I didin't care if anyone was looking. It was just me and her at the moment. We finally broke apart. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. Perfect.

And thats when it all hit the fan. A scream pierced the festivitys. We all looked to see a man fall to the ground, dead. Fire sprang over the decorations set up. More screams. And more dead bodies. Thats when I saw them. People with black robes with red flowers on them. Akutski. But there was one person that made my whole world freeze. NO! It can't be! He left over 2 1/2 years ago, and now hes returned, with the Akutski! Its..........Sauske!

~ Sauske's POV~

The Festival is going strong. Madura is talking over some last minute details with Zetsu and Kisame. The attack must be precise, or it will be a total failure. Pein and Konan have ilfitrated the village, ready to strike with the word, begining the attack. While they babble, i stand on top of a high tree, looking down upon the doomed village. They party after all the deaths they've caused! It sickens me.

" Ok, Sauske," Said Madura. " I'm about to signal Pein, ready?"

" Yes!" I said fiercly.

" Ok," He closed his eyes and then said one word. " Go!"

Instantly, we heared a scream that was louder then the music. Next, fire sprang up. Me, Madura, Zetsu, and Kisame all leaped toward the village. We then split up. I land at a very congested part of the village. People are screaming and running in different directions, eventually bumping into another person running the same way. I chuckle. I scan the sea of tefferfied faces, till I see one that makes my world stop. Its....its him! Naruto!!

He is looking at me, dumbfounded. He quickly changes to anger. He says something to someone. Is he talking to himself? I then realize that sakura is right next to him. He runs at me. Good! Time to finish what I started!! I begin to run at him, already pumping chakra into my hand to form Chidori. We meet. He drives my hand into the ground, while at the same time kicking me in the gut. OW! That hurt, but I won't let it show. I twist around and land a kick to his head, propelling him into a stand.

He gets up, unfazed. He is getting ready to attack, but this time not with his fists. He starts to form Rasangan. I start to form another Chidori. We run at each other, hell bent on destruction of the other. Right before we meet, somone tackles me out of the way. I think its somone from the village, so i start to attack, but then i realize that its Madura.

" What the hell!" I yell angrily.

" We have to abbort!" He said.

" Why?!'

" I'll tell you later, but right now we have to leave!"

I tried to say no, but he dragged me away. Crap! I looked to see Naruto, hand on the ground, where his Rasangan left a big mark. He saw me and begin to chase after us. I soon realized, after we were out of the village with Naruto chasing us, that it was just me and Madura. Where was the rest?! I didin't have time to ask.

Madura looked at Naruto and said," Ok, time to take care of this little shit!!"

We landed on a tree. Madura waited for Naruto, while pulling out a bomb. I pulled out a knife in case of a fight. Naruto caught up, jumped over, and grabbed me by the shirt. I looked to Madura.

" Damnit, Madura! Through the fucking bomb!"

He did, right at Naruto, while he still had me! He was waiting for a better target. He got it! The explosion was huge, throwing me and Naruto deep into the forest. Naruto released my shirt. We started to descend through some branches, heading for the bottom. We hit. I saw Naruto pass out. And soon, darkness took me. No.....


	3. Now What?

Chaptar 3: What Now?

~ Naruto's POV~

I awoke to darkness. Am I still asleep? Then I realized it was night. Stupid!! I sat up I was in the Konoha forest.... how'd i get here?? I looked around to try to take in my surroundings, when i noticed an unconcious body laying besides me. Who is that? I gently rolled him over and saw... Sauske!! I suddenly remembered what happened....

_I had finally caught up to Sauske and his Akutski captor, or ally, hell i don't know what to call him!! I jumped and kicked whatever-his-name-was out of the way and grabbed Sauske by his shirt. _

_Then Sauske screamed, " Damnit, Madara! Through the fucking bomb!"_

_Madara?? Who?? Then, Madara threw the bomb. The explosion was huge, launching me and Sauske deep into the forest. After a horrible ride through some brache we finaly landed on the ground, head first! I fought the darkness, but its grasp was strong._

_" No! must... ughhh..." I muttered, then i passed out..._

Sauske's in a pretty horrible condition. Though he tried to kill me, I just don't have the heart to let him die. I gathered a decent pile of leaves, bunched them up, and laid Sauske on them. He looked horrible. Man, I wish there was a Medical Nin here, right now. Then I remebered... Sakura!! I ran to catch Sauske, and in the confusion forgot about her. I hope shes all right....

~ Sakura's POV~

I was finished with my shift, and was having a coffee when I got the news...

" Hey, Sakura!"

I looked to see Ino coming. " Hey, Ino."

Its been busy at the Hospital ever since the incident at The Festival. Bad news kept coming. It was about to get a hell of a lot worse.

" Listen, Sakura," Continued Ino. " Tsunade told me to tell you this cause were close."

" Tell me what??" I asked, my fear growing.

" Well," Ino studdered. " After the incident, an ANBU team went to look for the Akutski members. Soon after departure, one of them found one... and Naruto and Sauske. He was 50 feet away. Naruto had Sauske, but the Akutski member threw a bomb, spreading the three of them into the forest. They searched for hours but no bodies were recovered. There is still hope, but I'm afraid Lady Tsunade is saying that it is slim to none, i'm sorry..."

No! It can't be...

" Sakura, Sakura!" Ino repeated worried.

I was no longer there. Naruto, where are you!!!!

~ Naruto's POV~

.... I couldn't dwell on that thought, because just then Sauske woke up....

~ Sauske's POV~

I woke in a daze. Where am I?? I heard a fire crackle. I looked up up to see the fire, and Naruto... wait what! I jumped up, and was shot with an intense pain.

" Ughhh!" I screamed and dropped to my knees.

" You might not want to move to quickly," Said Naruto. " The wounds are still fresh."

I glared at him, then sat down. " Where are we?" I replied harshly.

" Deep in the Konoha forest." Said Naruto, his eyes locked on the fire."

" Hmpphh..."

It was quiet for a while, then finally Naruto said something that made me think.

" What now?"

I thought, then said, " I don't know."

We both stared at the fire. He replied, " Me either...."


	4. Blood and Confusion

Chapter 4: Blood and Confusion

~ Naruto's POV~

I sat there staring at the sky. Its been days since the The Festival, and we haven't seen any Akutski.... odd? Don't they want the Fox?? Why did they try to kill me?? When Garra's beast was taken out, he died. Don't we need to be alive to have the thing taken out?? Why did they try to kill Sauske?? What...what the hell is going on???!!!

"UGHHHH!!" I cried out in frustration. I wake up Sauske. We are in the same clearing from 3 nights ago. He stares at me.

" Shut the hell up!" He grumbled. " I'm fucking tired!"

" Sorry," I said, my anger rising. " Didin't mean to wake Sleeping Beauty!'

"SHUT UP!!" He screamed. " JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, OR I'LL KILL YOU!!"

I stared at him, then started walking.

" Where the hell do you think your going?' He asked

" Home," I replied. " Its better than dealing with your shit"

I continued walking. I would of kept on walking, if Sauske didin't grab me and threaten me with a knife. I struggled to get away. He held me tight.

" I swear Naruto, if you even think of going back to the village, I'll-"

" Kill me?" I asked. " Go ahead."

" No," He answered. " I'll kill Sakura, and I'll make you watch!"

I stopped struggiling.

" You're sadistic!" I said through clenched teeth.

He chuckled," That is what i get from being with Orochimaru for so long!! Now get your ass back there!!" He shoved me towards the clearing. I'm never going to see Konoha again. I started to cry. Fuck.....

~ Sakura's POV~

I stood in Tsunade's office, trying to convice her for a search party. I was being all formal, cause I wanted this search party. No! I need this search party. Tsunade exhaled after a while. She had heard my proposal, A small search party of two anbu and three chunin. Simple enough.

"Listen, Sakura," Tsunade began." I know you miss Naruto, we all do, and its only been 3 or 4 days. But I can't send out my precious resources on one ninja, and I know its Naruto, which anyway other time I would say yes. But, with the risk of an another attack, I just can't do that. I'm sorry...."

I stood there for a couple of minutes. Then I quickly left the office, the tears already streaming off my face.

" Sakura wait!"

I was already gone. I went to the wall, and slid down it. I weeped openly. Why! Why Naruto!? Why, God, Why!?

... 5 years later....

~Naruto's POV~

Where is he? He said he be back by now. I stood in the rain, the rain glistining of my black cloak. I was 20 years old now. Fuck it! I'm going to find Sauske!

**~ Sorry guys. I completly forgot about the story, but I promise that I will finish it. And I know i put it 5 years from the start point, but don't worry, I'll explain what happened with everyone in between the 2 points. Thank you for all for reading. Please leave nice reviews ^.^{ if you have any questions or ideas, please message.} Thank you. Later.~**


End file.
